The present disclosure relates generally to a cooking apparatus that utilizes gaseous fuel. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to an oil-less roaster.
Cooking with gaseous fuel is known in the art. Many prior art gaseous fuel burners, however, simply produce heat evenly throughout the bottom of the cooking chamber and do not control the path of the heat produced.
What is needed, therefore, is a more controlled heat production and transfer in the cooking chamber.